


Stability

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Nothing ever lasts, love included. So why does he still love the Doctor, after all this time?
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 1





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

Jack had always been a firm believer in openness of the heart. People were capable of multiple familial loves; why not multiple romantic loves? It was silly for society to force people to hide genuine love from others.

In his very long life, Jack had had many opportunities to love. There had been soft romance, passionate love affairs, sweet families, and more. And he loved them all, in their own way.

But the thing was, he always knew it wouldn't last. Even before his immortal life, he wasn't the type to be tied down. People changed and feelings changed with them. Nothing lasted forever and that applied to love.

But then there was the Doctor, probably the closest thing there was to another immortal. And Jack had loved him for a long time. The emotion wasn't unchanging and there were times it had been overwhelmed with hatred and anger, but it always seemed to be there. And in the end, it became the one stable thing in his life. He was the only fixed point through time and he needed something steady to keep him sane. The Doctor may not be with him, but he was still the one that kept Jack fighting.


End file.
